In Kingly Guise
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day One: Body / Clothing. He looks the part now, Étoile thinks. There was no mistaking his noble bearing. Here was someone born to lead.


_**In Kingly Guise**_

 **A/N:** _Hooray for Arslan Senki Fandom Week! I'm a sucker for these types of fandom events and I'd love to participate as much as I can. This is also a great avenue for expressing all my emotions after that season finale, especially for these two._

 _This picks up at the end of the last episode of the second season, just as Arslan is leading his army towards Ecbatana. I was so glad to see some interaction between him and Étoile, especially since the latter seemed to have really warmed to him at last. This is written mostly from her point of view._

 _Hope you like it!_

"As of this moment, this army will march for Ecbatana!"

Étoile watched in awe as Arslan declared his intention on taking back the capital. The young prince spoke with unwavering conviction and there was a determination in his gaze that could not be denied. At that moment, there was no doubt in the Lusitanian knight's mind that the future king of Pars was standing before her.

She had seen him in full armor on previous occasions, but he had never made much of an impression on her. After all, any soldier could don a suit of armor; but if he did not have the proper bearing and dignity, he would simply be a man wobbling around, covered in metal. Any man could take up a sword, but that did not mean that he was fit to wield it. Any man could wear a crown, but that did not make him a king.

He looks the part now. There was no mistaking his noble bearing. Here was someone born to lead.

She wondered how she hadn't seen it before. But perhaps it was because he had finally grown into the role he had been groomed to play. Gone was the soft, frightened young boy who had been so unsure of himself and his destiny. In such a short time, he had proven himself worthy of the position he aspired to. He had grown into a man, keenly aware of the responsibility to his people, and determined to fulfill his duty, no matter how difficult the road might be. The fierceness of his resolve seemed to radiate from his person, and he glowed like a beacon of truth in the midst of a shadowy world.

Or perhaps she was getting blinded by her own growing faith in him. The more time she spent in his presence, the more she found to respect and admire.

After being disappointed by the lords who had been supposed to protect her people, Étoile had realized the true worth of the prince she had once criticized for being so unusual. Where her own leaders had failed her, Arslan had been her only hope. She had been desperate and she had not known what to expect by going to him, only that he would at least listen to whatever she had to say.

She still couldn't believe that he had accepted her proposal. Even she had admitted that her ideas, while noble, were close to impossible. She had spoken rashly and arrogantly, but she was well aware that she had no authority. And even as she said that she could convince the king to agree to her plan, she was not sure she would be able to do so. Once again, she had allowed her stubbornness to get the better of her. Narsus and Daryun had wisely advised the prince against this plan, and she knew that they were right to do so. But the prince was full of surprises.

How could she expect to be shown mercy and compassion when her people had shown none when they had invaded Pars? And yet Arslan was willing to take this unconventional route, to try and end the cycle of bloodshed and suffering. No other contender for the throne showed such concern for the future of the people.

And she as she rode towards Ecbatana with Arslan's army, Étoile made a pledge to support him in any way that she could. His was the only cause worth fighting for in a world full of greedy and vicious men.

There is no one worthier than him, Étoile thought. He could be dressed in a peasant's garb now and who he truly was would still shine through.

A man fit to be king. A man _meant_ to be king.


End file.
